


Upstairs

by motherconfessor



Series: Of Love and Devotion [3]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherconfessor/pseuds/motherconfessor
Summary: Alternate ending to Chapter IX. Instead of sleeping through the night, Zelda ascends the stairs to discover what Lilith is doing in her bedroom.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Series: Of Love and Devotion [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169552
Comments: 18
Kudos: 86





	Upstairs

**Author's Note:**

> You asked and I finally wrote it, what would have happened if after Zelda arrived drenched from the rain on Lilith's doorstep if she'd awoken to hear Lilith masturbating.

Zelda awoke in the night. Lilith had placed her on the couch, setting it up nicely with pillows and blankets––though it was obvious that she didn’t expect guests very often. In the moments leading up to their goodnights, she’d hunted for the extra blankets and had ended up taking the extra pillows from her own bed, apologising for the fact that she did not have any spares.

Zelda hardly cared. She was an unexpected guest.

Lilith had completed some of her administration work through the evening, permitting Zelda to sit by her as they discussed the semantic difference in the work between high school and college–there was still funding to be scavenged for, boards and parents to answer to. In the fine details, it sometimes seemed very similar.

And yet, discussing their work like that had been surprisingly enjoyable. It’d been a soft ending to an otherwise hard today, and somehow Zelda had fallen asleep tasting hot chocolate on her tongue with a yearning in her chest.

She hadn’t conversed with Lilith like that before. Furthermore, she hadn’t conversed with _anyone_ in such a matter in some time. It’d been…nice if she was honest with herself.

Stirring, Zelda turned and faced the hearth, watching the red and gold embers glow in the last remaining log. The remains of the fire would die soon, but the heat held in the house, despite its age. Zelda shifted, moving against the pillow to get comfortable again as she closed her eyes and began to drift asleep.

Just as the edges of a dream touched over her, she heard a noise.

Soft, muted, like a whimper.

Zelda turned, looking to where the stairs were in the dark of the house and wondered if Lilith was having nightmares…or if she was doing something else. Surely she wasn’t. Surely Lilith knew that Zelda might hear her if she _were_ doing such an activity.

There was the sound of floorboards creaking, shifting, and another vocal noise.

Zelda sat up, feeling her heart thud in her chest. She should turn over and sleep again. She shouldn’t stand up or creep across the cold wooden floors, across the rug, and ascend up the stairs.

She shouldn’t…and yet she did.

On the first step, she paused, looking up at the bedroom door. A soft light, likely a lamp, poured from the partially opened doorway. Here, Zelda could hear the soft, panting breath, though it didn’t distinguish if it was pain or pleasure.

She _could_ be having a nightmare.

And yet Zelda was certain of what was occurring as she took another step, her hand on the banister, feeling her skin brush against the polished wood.

The stairs creaked, and she paused, but the soft noise didn’t cease. Instead, they sounded louder as if to pique her curiosity. Zelda continued up the stairs, feeling her throat constrain, her breath held in her lungs. Her mouth felt dry as she made it up to the second floor, trying to peer into the room and confirm her suspicions. Lilith wasn’t trying to be discreet-–she wanted her to see.

She shifted closer to the bedroom and hesitated.

There was a swallowed noise like a moan cut off, and Zelda stepped closer, nudging the door wider. She knew what Lilith was doing, and yet a curiosity to see it, witness it for her own eyes pressed her closer.

The door opened wider, and there Lilith laid, on top of her sheets, her fingers stroking between her legs, back arching as her heels dug in, grounding her on the duvet as she gasped. It was a sight to see, and Zelda felt stuck to the floor, her body unwilling to move as she watched Lilith’s body shift, muscles tensing before easing again.

And then her head turned to face her. It went from a moment of Zelda’s voyeurism into an intentional exhibitionist activity on Lilith’s part.

Lilith’s blue eyes stared at her, her hands continuing to stroke, her mouth parted before a smile tugged at the lips. “Enjoying the show?”

Zelda went to ask, “what are you doing” but the answer was obvious, so she held those words back. She went to inquire if Lilith deliberately tried to summon her, but that too was obvious. She stepped closer, and Lilith’s hand slowed its pace, her eyes unwavering as she watched Zelda stand before the end of the bed.

Zelda undressed from the nightgown before she crawled onto the bed, moving towards Lilith on all fours until she was positioned above her. And then, with one hand, she slid Lilith’s away from between her legs.

“May I?” Zelda asked.

“It’s been a while…” Lilith whispered. “Since I let anyone touch me.”

Zelda rested her hand on the bed, her body hovering away from touching her. “We don’t have to have sex. I can watch if you prefer, or I can go back downstairs––“

Lilith leaned up, capturing her mouth as one hand seemed to curl around Zelda’s neck, pulling her closer, as the other reached for Zelda’s hand, leading her intentionally between her legs. She wanted her to stay; even Zelda could take such a hint.

Zelda slid her fingers against the sex, feeling the wetness against Lilith’s vulva as she stroked. She kissed her deeper, feeling drawn closer and closer against the woman’s body.

Lilith’s words, _it’s been a while_ rang through her head, leading her touch. It wasn’t fair to fuck her, to treat her like she was just fulfilling a need. If anything, Lilith deserved to be worshipped, to be shown that this wasn’t only about sex.

Zelda wanted her, wanted to experience this with her––and God, that should terrify her, but right now, her mind was clouded with the feeling of Lilith’s tongue against hers and how her arousal coasted her fingertips.

She pulled back, looking into Lilith’s eyes as she slid down the bed, kissing over the woman’s collarbone, down her clavicle. She paused, pressing her mouth over Lilith’s breast as her hand continued to stroke her sex before she began to kiss down her again, over the ribs, her belly, her hips––pressing light kisses against the skin as she felt feeling the woman’s breath rise and fall, desire palpable in the air as she moved her mouth down, low over the mound. And then she slid her fingers away, pressing her tongue between the slick folds to taste her.

Lilith’s hips arched up, a small whimper breaking through the air. Zelda did it again, flicking her tongue, sliding deep over the labia, tasting the arousal before she did it again, broader this time.

“ _Zelda_ ––!“

Zelda paused, slowing between Lilith’s legs as she looked up to see the woman’s brow pressed, her mouth parted as she gasped long, deep breaths, rocking against her. Her hair was cast wild around her, and for a moment, Zelda was completely enamoured by how she appeared.

She hadn’t expected the sound of Lilith’s moan to strike through her like that, to bloom in her chest like that. As she ran the flat of her tongue against her again, she felt Lilith shiver, her hips shaking as she tried to urge the mouth where she wanted it to be.

“I like you like this,” Zelda whispered. There was a soft inquiry noise, shaken with a moan. “For once, I get to see how you look when you come.”

Lilith’s noises were…explicit. They rung through Zelda’s ears, electrifying down her spine––because of this, she couldn’t help but try to summon them over and over, seeing how many different ways Lilith could keen and whine as she licked and sucked over her sex, around her clit and back until she heard the sweetest sound.

Lilith began to whimper, a soft” _Please_ ,” coming out with short and sharp breaths from desperation. Zelda obeyed the request, sliding inside of her to feel Lilith’s sex squeeze around her fingers.

She could feel the duvet shifting as Lilith’s hands seemed to claw at the material, her feet pressing at the mattress as she arched against Zelda’s mouth––and Zelda felt this moment hold in her mind. Lilith was coming undone _because of her; she_ was pleading into the air, saying her name, crying out because of what Zelda’s tongue and fingers were doing to her.

It was a powerful and humbling feeling. One she wanted to live in for a few seconds longer.

Zelda felt as Lilith squeezed again, her body getting closer and closer. The moans had cut to bright, sharp breaths as her movements became all the more jarring.

Zelda glanced up again and then watched as Lilith rocked, her head tilting back as she came gasping, looking like some goddess in the middle of worship. And then her chest rose with breath and fell again as she dropped back against the bed, the orgasm finalising.

Zelda pulled away slowly, taking care to sit up as Lilith remained panting on the bed, her chest rising and falling before her head tilted to look at her. She gave a small laugh and then smiled, shifting up onto her elbows despite the lethargy to her limbs. “I’m pleased you came upstairs,” she said.

“I should hope so,” Zelda advised. “Otherwise, this situation would be quite awkward.”

“No, I mean…” she paused to laugh, shifting so that she sat up properly, tucking her knees underneath her, though her shoulders sagged, her body still tired from activity. “I was hurt when you left because I enjoyed our time together…probably more than I should, but who says you can’t have favourite clients?”

To that, Zelda smiled, her chest warming. “I bet you say that to all the girls.”

“No,” Lilith said. “I don’t. I don’t know what you’re after with me, Zelda, but if you’re honest, I am prepared to be honest, too, with what I want.” She paused there, biting her lip before adding. “For us.”

There it was, a shift in their dynamic. Zelda felt the words in her chest, the constraint pull. What did she want? She swallowed, feeling her mouth go dry, a panic rising. It was awful to feel so exposed, to be naked and tasting Lilith on her mouth and uncertain as to what she wanted. Was it a relationship? Was it sex? Was it the feeling of relief and crying and the words _I’m proud of you_ whispered over and over?

“I’m satisfied with where we stand,” she lied.

Lilith seemed to pause, and for a moment, there was a pang of hurt on her face. With it, Zelda turned away, feeling the awkwardness pile between them. Gone was the casual relief, the fun and ease that had built between them, and now an awkwardness.

“Of course,” Lilith responded, and then, with a nod, she shifted, looking to Zelda. “And what are we? Because right now, you’re not my client. So what’s…this?”

Zelda blinked, shifting. “I–I don’t know,” she admitted.

Lilith nodded again, her face masking into the familiar expression Zelda had come to know of her dominatrix. “Perhaps you should think on what _this_ is, and then let me know however you want to define it. But, I need to understand what parameters you’re setting when you advise that you arecurrently satisfied with where we stand.’”

Zelda swallowed and nodded. “Of course.”

And then Lilith’s expression softened. “Good. Now…did you want a cup of tea before you return to the couch?” Zelda didn’t need to read between the lines to notice that she was being kicked out.

“No, I…I can make my own way.” She shifted off from the bed, moving to grab the nightgown and tug it on. The words continued to hum in her head, the inquiry from Lilith, _and what are we_ followed by the soft, sweetened voice. It’s _been a while…since I let anyone touch me_.

Zelda realised that her heart was heavy with guilt as she made her way downstairs, moving to lie back on the couch. Lilith _liked_ her, and Zelda had essentially recoiled away from that vulnerability. She wasn’t sure what that meant for them but knew that she needed to consider Lilith’s question fairly, take the time to consider it.

What did she want?

The next morning was quiet. Lilith was polite as she made breakfast and then offered to take Zelda home. Through the drive, Zelda sat rigid in her seat, feeling the last night run through her head. What had begun awful had slowed to becoming an almost nice evening and then somehow devolved to her feeling guilty over what had occurred.

She sighed, looking out at the window.

“You’ve huffed every minute for the last five minutes,” Lilith advised. “Either you’re trying to get my attention, or you’re still embarrassed about last night.”

“Who said I was embarrassed?” Zelda asked––despite the truth of the observation.

Lilith glanced at her. “I did, just then,” she pointed out. “Did you want to involve me in your thoughts?”

“Not particularly.”

“Suit yourself. But the only reason that _I_ have been frustrated with you is that you’re not honest with me. Which, as you recall, was the only thing I requested from you.”

Zelda was silent at that. Last night, it had been her only request. And if Zelda looked back, on the first night at her townhouse, it’d been her only request then, too.

As the drive continued in the quiet, Zelda felt the words shift in her head as she realised that perhaps she was unnecessarily complicating this. She turned and looked to Lilith. “I enjoy your company,” she advised. Lilith blinked and glanced at her.

“I enjoy your company, too.”

“I––“ she paused then, trying to find the words. “I don’t know what I want. I enjoy the…activities we involve in. The sex. But anything further than that, is difficult for me. I have a full-time job that requires out-of-office hours for it to be effectively maintained and a niece who I’m raising, which feels like its own full-time job––not to mention Hilda and Ambrose. I can’t…I don’t have time for a relationship. It wouldn’t be fair to you.”

“Is that the only reason? You don’t feel you’d be able to fairly share your time?”

“It is.”

Lilith’s fingers tapped on the steering wheel. “For clarity’s sake, if that weren’t an issue, are you saying that you would potentially be interested in a relationship?”

Zelda swallowed, feeling the familiar panic rise. “I wouldn’t pursue it at this stage.”

“That’s not a no.”

She turned, looking to Lilith, catching a strange hardened expression, as if Lilith was holding back something. “I enjoy your company outside of sex, too,” Zelda admitted. “But it’s not fair to dwell on maybes when my life isn’t ready for such a step.”

Lilith nodded, but she smiled nonetheless. “How about we uncomplicated this. Once a week, I’ll set a time for you and me in unpaid services on the weekend. We can engage in kink if you like, or we can just sit and talk as friends, or we can have sex. But perhaps instead of being client and service provider, we could be friends with some additional benefits.”

“Friends,” Zelda echoed, feeling the word on her tongue. “I’m happy to pay.”

“I know. It’s not about that. It’s unethical for me to continue to make you pay one half of the time and yet not the other half when I summon you for my own sexual desires. This way, I think we’ll both feel more comfortable.”

Zelda nodded. A set time she could pencil in. A friend. It wasn’t a situation she disliked, though a strange ache filled her chest––truthfully, she did want more, but she stood by what she said. There was no room in her life for a partner. The last decade of dating was proof enough for that. “I would like that,” she agreed.

“So would I,” Lilith said. “Because I enjoyed your tongue last night, and I want to see what other skills you have hidden from me.”

“Is that so?”

“It is, indeed,” Lilith said. “In fact, we’re not that far from my other townhouse. If you like…we could begin with this arrangement today. Test the waters, so to speak.”

Zelda wanted to advise that they probably _tested the waters_ last night, but who was she to argue against Lilith offering sex? “I think that sounds agreeable––though if we’re ‘testing waters’ and checking for ‘hidden skills,’ perhaps I should take the lead this time and show you what I’m truly capable of.”

“I told you before, I’m more than happy to reverse our roles,” Lilith said before she gave her a quick glance. “But out of curiosity…what are you looking at doing?”

“Why don’t you pull off this road, and I’ll give you a preview?”

Lilith did, and Zelda showed her what she could actually do with just her hands as she fucked Lilith in the front seat, making her come as she ground against Zelda’s thigh, her hot breath fogging up the car windows to prevent any curious onlookers from peering in and seeing Zelda’s mouth wrapped around her breast as her fingers curled inside of her.

Perhaps the shift in their relationship was for the best––it at least eased the ache in Zelda’s chest, providing warmth and steadiness as she listened to Lilith make those most beautiful noises she’d ever had the pleasure to hear.

She didn’t know what the future held, but right now, Lilith was apart of that future, and that seemed to steady her.

“Just you wait, Zelda Spellman,” Lilith panted as she shifted back into her seat, adjusting her clothes. “I’m going to tie you up and fuck you hard––I know what you like.”

“And what’s that?”

“Control,” Lilith teased. “So what happens when I take that away and make you become a whimpering mess on my bed?”


End file.
